Gezang Gods woorden ‘De mens moet God aanbidden voor een goed lot’ (Nederlands)
Inleiding Gezang Gods woorden ‘De mens moet God aanbidden voor een goed lot’ (Nederlands) I God schiep deze wereld. Hij schiep deze mensheid. Hij was de architect van de klassieke Griekse cultuur en de menselijke beschaving. Alleen God troost deze, troost deze mensheid. Alleen God zorgt dag en nacht voor deze mensheid. Menselijke groei en vooruitgang zijn onscheidbaar van de soevereiniteit van God. God alleen kent het lot van een natie of een land. God alleen beschikt over 't pad dat deze mensheid moet volgen. Als de mensheid of een land een goed lot wensen, moet de mens naar God buigen in aanbidding, naar God buigen in aanbidding, naar God buigen in aanbidding. II De geschiedenis en de toekomst van de mensheid zijn onlosmakelijk van het ontwerp van God. De geschiedenis en de toekomst van de mensheid zijn onlosmakelijk het ontwerp van God. Als je een waar Christen bent, dan zul je zeker geloven dat het opstaan en het ten onder gaan van elk land of natie gebeurt naar het ontwerp van God. God alleen kent het lot van een natie of een land. God alleen beschikt over 't pad dat deze mensheid moet volgen. Als de mensheid of een land een goed lot wensen, moet de mens naar God buigen in aanbidding, naar God buigen in aanbidding, naar God buigen in aanbidding. III En de mens moet berouwen en biechten voor God, of anders zal het lot en de bestemming van de mensheid onvermijdelijk eindigen in een catastrofe. God alleen kent het lot van een natie of een land. God alleen beschikt over 't pad dat deze mensheid moet volgen. Als de mensheid of een land een goed lot wensen, moet de mens naar God buigen in aanbidding, naar God buigen in aanbidding, naar God buigen in aanbidding. uit 'Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees' Bliksem uit het oosten, De Kerk van Almachtige God, werd gecreëerd vanwege de verschijning en het werk van Almachtige God, de tweede komst van de Heer Jezus, Christus van de laatste dagen. Ze bestaat uit allen die het werk in de laatste dagen van Almachtige God accepteren, en gewonnen en verlost zijn door Zijn woorden. Ze is geheel gesticht door de Almachtige God zelf en ze wordt geleid door Hem als Herder. Ze is absoluut niet door een persoon gecreëerd. Christus is de waarheid, de weg en het leven. Gods schapen horen Gods stem. Zolang je de woorden van Almachtige God leest, zul je zien dat God is verschenen! Bijzondere verklaring: Deze videoproductie is uitgebracht als een niet-commercieel stuk door De Kerk van Almachtige God.Deze video mag niet op commerciële basis aan derden worden doorgegeven, maar we hopen dat iedereen hem zal delen en openlijk zal verspreiden. Vermeld de bron als u de video doorgeeft. Zonder toestemming van De Kerk van Almachtige God mag geen organisatie, maatschappelijke groep of individu de inhoud van deze video manipuleren of verdraaien. U mag de app van De Kerk van Almachtige God downloaden. Onderdelen van het materiaal in deze video zijn van: www.stockfootage.com Trainfart (Usage not allowed without permission.)